Just Like Judas Iscariot
by Mr. BramStoker
Summary: Under orders of Handsome Jack, Cat sells him all the information of Kara, Alex, Kal El and every superpowered human in the country. The price? Karas life. But Alex and a few other people wont let it happen
1. Chapter 1

_On Thursday night you'll find Him where you want Him_

 _Far from the crowd... in the gardens of Gethsemane_

"I sent it. Its all there, everything you need to know. That little bimbo will be scrambled eggs in no time. And to think... that... that nosy meddling **bratbelieved every single lie I told her!** " Cat cackled,on the phonewith her employer;  
a vicious warmongering billionaire in charge of a massive terrorist arms company

Cat hasnt met him face to face but she knows that he hates all superhumans and normal humans with a unending grudge shrouded in mystery. Despite this, Cat personally **enjoyed** the aspect of selling her country, her trusted employee,and  
her **soul** to some mysterious figure who would be feared and loathed as the ultimate form of evil

" _Do not fail me, Grant. Once Karas dead, get out of National City before the Eye vaporizes the entire cesspool. I dont need to remind you of how_ _ **Lena**_ _failedme..._ " A cold sociopathic voice rasped over thephone,  
/the echoesof Lena's dying screams repeating in Cat's mind

Just then, after oversleeping **again** followed by a clumsy bike ride down to CatCo, Kara finally entered the top floor to see that the workplace was eerily quiet.

"Hello? J-Jimmy? Winn?" Kara called out, looking around the silent walls and corridors before seeing a trail of blood from inside the breakroom. Nervously opening it, Kara let out a bloodcurdling scream at the awful sight before her

Winn and James hung from the ceiling, intestines, bowels and various organs messily removed. On the wall was a disturbing message written in blood

 **YOU SHOULDVE STAYED ON KRYPTON BANDITALL OF YOUR KIND WILL PERISH**

 **SIGNED HANDSOME JACK**

Kara inhaled before bursting out of the room cowering behind the desk, sucking on her thumb while texting Alex on her phone

 _ **Sisy please come get me. Somethings wrong at CatCo**_

 _ **What happened?**_

 _ **Winn and James... they're dead**_

 _ **WHAT?! Who did it?**_

 _ **I dont know im really scared I think someones trying to kill me**_

 _ **Where ARE you?!**_

 _ **Under my desk**_

 _ **Stay there im on my way**_

Switching her iPhone off, Kara huddled under the desk hyperventilating silently unaware that Cat had exited her office, a knife in her hand and a bone chilling smile on her face. Cat had always hated Kara for her goody two shoes personality and her meddlesome  
/alter ego

Meanwhile, a sleek heavy armoured Hummer limo roared down the highways en route to CatCo. At the wheel was a slender woman with blonde braided hair and a determined look on her face. At the back were her three cohorts along for the ride. One had a lookof  
/dread and uncertainty, the other was polishing his 1875 Peacemaker and the third who was the leader of this odd outfit was waiting patiently knowing that everything was going as planned

 **Elsewhere...**

"Hank! You better come see this!" A DEO agent barked, Henry Henshaw slamming his drink of bourbon on the desk as his look of anger changed to panic at what he saw on the TV

 **HYPERION OCCUPATION: 45 STATES REMAINING**

"What the hell?!" Henshaw gasped, everyone calling their loved ones on their cell phones checking if they were safe and sound. Alex had just finished her sisters text and then it hit her. This morning Karas information was deleted from all internet data  
/banks then the CIA said a Hyperion uplink was located in CatCo

It means one thing: **Cat Grant is a traitor!**

"Alex, where the hell are you going?! Theres a state of emergency going on,havent you heard? Some psychopath'swaging WW3 on us with these big ass killer robots!" Hank yelled as Alex got on her motorbike

"Hank, my sisters in trouble and I have the feeling Cat's up to something and it has a connection to whats going on" Alex harshly replied, speeding off in a hurry

 _ **I dont know who this guy is or what he is but He fucked with the wrong planet and NO ONE fucks with the Danvers twins**_


	2. Intervention

"How much further, Kojak? The more we walk like this, National City's closer and closer to being a crater!" Marv heaved, running alongside the enigmatic Agent 47.

Barnabas assigned the two to shutdown the military base that was connected to Hyperion cameras. The base's commander: one General Samuel Adam Lane, under orders from Handsome Jack himself

" _Get moving Lane! Grant's dead and the Kryptonian bimbo and her sister escaped with some freaks. I want those missiles activated_ _ **NOW!**_ " Handsome Jack screamed into the phone receiver, his eyes bloodshot with rage.  
/He had everything planned he was **SO CLOSE**

When out of nowhere some mystery man in a period costume and a few other costumed figures threw a monkey wrench in the operation, they destroyed CatCo, compromised all the information Hyperion had, destroyed all their backup Loaders and now Cat Grant  
/their only lead in National City had a hole in her head and buried under a pile of rubble

No... it couldnt be. Theres only **one man** who'd dress in that odd clothing. Someone that Jack hates with a burning vengeance. The one he blamed for the accident that made his face disfigured.

 **Barnabas Collins**

How the _**HELL**_ did he know?! HOW?! Jack couldnt believe this! Barnabas was supposed to be _**DEAD!**_

Grabbing the phone, Jack furiously dialed a number and waited for Lane to respond so he can inform the General of the party crashers

" _Oh I'm sorry sir. General Lane's unavailable now. But_ _ **I'm**_ _available to speak..._ _ **Jackass**_." A soft husky voice responded, Handsome Jack exploding with rage

" _ **WHY WONT YOU BANDITS JUST DIIIIEEEE?!**_ " Handsome Jack yelled, pounding the missile activation button as warning sirens rang. J'onn J'onzz knew this would happen. Kara and Alex were now in Barnabas' protection. Inhaling,  
J'onn closed his eyes and spread his arms wide as the massive explosion consumed him

Within minutes National City was gone


	3. Retribution

Kara remained silent at the campsite. Doc was playing a peppy song on his accordion, Helga was on the phone talking to Adrien about orders and Alex was having her feet washed by Barnabas while Achilles watched

Puffing his pipe, John Ruth saw Kara sitting by herself. _Poor kid. She didnt deserve this. No one does. When I find the psychotic SOB who did this I'll be damn sure he wont ever touch that kid and her sister ever again!_

"You ok there sweetheart?" John asked kindly, Kara shrugging. Chuckling warmly, John sat on a log and beckoned Kara to sit beside him

"Why? Why'd he do this?" Kara asked, pleading pained looks in her eyes. Just today her closest friends got killed by her very ownboss who betrayed her and all her secrets to some insaneterrorist who went and took everything Kara loved

"I dont know kid. But listen, there's always gonna be men like him. And I know you can beat him. You just got to be strong and dont let the past get to you ok? You're **Supergirl** for Gods sakes! And are you gonna let this madman get away  
with

what he did?" John asked, a spark of fire igniting in Karas heart

"No"

"Are you gonna show this asshole just how fucked up he is when we get him?"

"Yes"

"What are you going to do, Kara?" John asked in the loudness of a motivational speaker only four words came out

"I'm Going to **KILL** him" Kara growled, vengeance in her eyes

"And so you will. But... we cant do it alone" Barnabas piped up, having finished washing Alexs feet.

"Doc?" Barnabas said turning to his second in command

"Yes sir?" Doc replied, a knowing smile on his face.

"It's _**time.**_ " Barnabas uttered


	4. A Big Scoop

Vicki Vale couldnt _**believe**_ what she heard. _**Cat Grant**_ , the mogul of National City and CatCo, just went rogue, murdered two of her own employees, attempted to assassinate Kara Danvers when

out of nowhere a mysterious band of figures just showed up, overpowered Grant and fled the scene before National City was obliterated by an enormous H shaped satellite

Apparently the satellite was also the same one that blew Minnesota, Maine, Oklahoma, Pennsylvania, Hawaii, all 34 states off the face of the map and not to mention the entire Earth

 **California, Missouri, Washington, Chicago, Florida and the remaining states have all been accounted for**

Sources also stated Cat was under orders from this "Handsome Jack" who just issued a rather gruesome statement confirming his involvements in the disaster. But what **really** spooked everyone was the pleasure. The inhuman, cruel, barbaric joy  
he had in murdering hundreds of innocents all because this... this _**monster**_ blames all of humanity for what happened to his wife and child


End file.
